Simplify the following expression: $ p = \dfrac{8t - 4}{6t} + \dfrac{-7}{5} $
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the first expression by $\dfrac{5}{5}$ $ \dfrac{8t - 4}{6t} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = \dfrac{40t - 20}{30t} $ Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{6t}{6t}$ $ \dfrac{-7}{5} \times \dfrac{6t}{6t} = \dfrac{-42t}{30t} $ Therefore $ p = \dfrac{40t - 20}{30t} + \dfrac{-42t}{30t} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $p = \dfrac{40t - 20 - 42t}{30t} $ $p = \dfrac{-2t - 20}{30t}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{-t - 10}{15t}$